The front end or tip of a convertible roof is typically latched to the windshield frame using closing members when the roof is closed. Typically, hook parts and aligning centering spigots are provide on the front end of the roof. The hook parts drop into corresponding recesses of the windshield frame and cooperate with latches provided in the windshield frame. The latches typically pivot to engage the hook parts.
It is desirable to reduce the weight of the roof tip in order to reduce the inertia of the roof as it pivots about lateral main bearings and to reduce the dimensions of the latch drives. In addition, the risk of injury which can result from hook parts projecting from the roof tip when the roof is open should be minimized.
It is known from DE 297 03 603 U1 to provide a central pivot hook in the upper transverse frame part of the windshield frame and to capture and secure a latch fixedly to the roof tip by pivoting the hook inwardly. A construction of this type, however, requires substantial construction space both in the vertical direction and in the transverse direction of the vehicle. This space is not available in some vehicles such as smaller vehicles in which occupants sit close to the windshield frame.